


Christmas Spirit

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2016) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: In which James decides to get into the Christmas spirit with a little help from a very willing Steve and Natasha





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



It had started out as an idea being tossed around during dinner after James came home from school one day. His class teacher, Ms Jones, had mentioned that hundreds of kids wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas like most of them did and that they should appreciate what they had going on for them. It had been said with good intentions and it was true. Natasha knew James was grateful for everything they had. They lived a very comfortable life, moreso than most. There was good food on the table, shelter over their heads, clothes on their back and more. She and Steve were immensely grateful for that. They had a conducive environment to raise James in; a place where they could just be normal parents to their child. Between being Avengers and trying to stay alive during missions, somewhere they could just be Steve and Natasha was a blessing.

Steve had always told James about how lucky he was, what with having Clint and the other Avengers as aunts and uncles who doted on him like a puppy. James was a precious one. Even from a young age, he was an intelligent child and could tell right from wrong right off the bat. He was the apple of everyone's eye and there was without a doubt that there was an old soul in him, much like Steve.

Especially when James had voiced his thoughts over dinner one day.

"Mummy, daddy, is it okay if I donate some of my old toys to some of the kids in the hospital?"

Natasha's eyes widened slightly, "Why baby? You don't want them anymore?"

"No, of course not. I just thought that someone else might want them more," James replied, pushing the food around on his plate, "It's almost Christmas and people like Marco don't have toys or books. I want to share some of my toys because I've got a lot of them."

"Marco?" Steve asked, "The boy in your class?"

James nodded, "Yes daddy. Marco's family isn't very rich and he's been in hospital for awhile."

Natasha reached over to ruffle James' hair, "Of course it's alright, baby. But how about this, we can drop by the store to buy some new toys and then send them over tomorrow?"

"Really?" James asked, his eyes lighting up like he'd just seen a shooting star.

She turned to Steve for approval. He had a huge grin on his face which meant it was a yes, "Of course, James."

* * *

James had run off to watch his favourite show on tv when they were cleaning up after dinner. It wasn't that he hadn't offered to help, but Steve had let him off. She knew he wanted him to do kid things while he was still young. James was growing up fast.

"Hey," Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put away the dishes.

"Yes, soldier?"

"You're a good mum, Romanoff," he said, leaving a kiss on her shoulder, "James was so excited when you mentioned the idea."

"He's a good kid, Rogers and I think that comes from you. The little guy whose always had the biggest heart in the world," Natasha replied, turning around and throwing her arms around his neck, "Being kind isn't something you can just tell the kids to do, you have to lead by example."

"Spoken like a true hero," Steve chuckled, "You really are something, aren't you?"

"I was never something other than Black Widow until you came along, Steve. So, in a way, you're my hero," she said ernestly, looking at those blue eyes she loved so damn much, "You've shown and given me so much more than I could have dreamed of having."

"You and me both, Nat," he grinned, kissing her. It was a soft and passionate kiss, the kind that always left her kind of breathless after because she was so taken away by it.

"We're not the perfect parents, but I still think we're doing a pretty damn good job with James," Steve said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We're doing just fine, Rogers."

"Hey, remember our advent calendar hunt?" He asked, holding her close.

"Yeah, today's my turn," she smiled mischievously, pulling out a handwritten note out of her pocket, "Here's your clue."

He raised an eyebrow, unfolding the paper, one arm still around her as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

_Christmas carols and half-eaten candy canes,_

_The latter which gives me heartache,_

_It's hidden where you choose to sit,_

_Preferrably when you're finished with your shift._

"A place where I choose to sit?" Steve chuckled, "Okay, that could be anywhere. But after I've finished my shift? Does training Avengers even count as a shift?"

Natasha shrugged, "Time to go hunting, soldier."

"I'll check the living room first then."

He'd ended up searching high and low for where he should've been sitting but to no avail.

"Captain America is pretty shitty at search and rescue," Natasha teased as he failed,  _again_ , to locate her gift in their room.

"And you're horrible at writing clues," he said, pointedly.

"Okay, come on, I'll give you another hint. It's next to a window."

"My office?"

"Well, go look and see."

He'd eventually found it in his office, in the flower pot next to the window and he gave her a victory look as he unwrapped it.

"It's not a victory if I had to tell you it was next to a window," Natasha pointed out, sitting down on his swivel chair and turning to face him. "I still found it," Steve shrugged, throwing the wrapper into the bin, "It's a shirt."

"It's a  _personalised_ shirt," she grinned, "Read what it says."

"'Do you offer a senior citizens discount?' Really?" He asked, laughing.

"I mean, I was going to write property of Natasha Romanoff but I changed my mind. At least now we can save some cash going to Disneyland," she smirked, "You like it?"

He grinned, giving her a kiss, "Yeah, I do. Although, I can't promise I'd ever wear that to Disneyland."

* * *

They had taken James to Toys R'Us the day after to pick up a few things he wanted to give to the kids. They set a budget of two hundred dollars which everyone agreed to. Steve had ended up helping James pick out some teddy bears and dinosaur soft toys. They varied in colour but were all the same size to 'prevent unfairness' as James said. It was cute, watching her two boys shopping for toys. In the end, the cost hadn't reached past a hundred and fifty but they'd gotten enough to give to twenty kids.

* * *

"Hi! My name is James!"

Natasha leaned against the doorframe of the children's ward, watching as James introduced himself to a few of the kids. The trip to the hospital had been filled with mindless chatter from her and Steve about boring things like taxes and groceries while their son had practically bounded out the door the moment the car stopped.

"Mrs Rogers," Doctor Aaliyah, the director of the paediatrics department, appeared by her side, "Thank you so much for this."

Aaliyah's genuine smile was enough to light up a whole town. She was probably in her late forties with a kind smile and comforting aura to match her personality. She had a motherly feel to her, which was probably why Natasha felt so at ease around her.

"Natasha will do, there isn't a need for formalities. Besides, it wasn't my idea," Natasha smiled in return, "It was all his." She gestured towards James, who was handing out the toys he'd brought to the excited kids, "He'd wanted to do something for them what with it being close to Christmas and all."

"I believe you've raised him well, he's going to be a wonderful man growing up," Aaliyah smiled. Natasha nodded, "He's got his father's heart."

"Marco!"

"James!"

Natasha saw the two friends reunite and it brought about a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Steve appeared a few moments later, holding a cup of coffee as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "Hey."

"You must be Mr Rogers, I'm Doctor Aaliyah," Aaliyah inquired. Steve reached out to shake her hand, "Please, call me Steve. Everyone does."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve. I was just telling your wife about how your son is going to be a great man in the future."

"He is," Steve agreed, "James is very special to us and the fact that he's so compassionate is just really wonderful."

"You two must be very proud."

Steve nodded, a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Natasha, "Who wouldn't be, being parents of a kid like James?"

"Daddy! They want to meet you!"

"Okay, kiddo. I'm coming. You'll have to excuse me," Steve chuckled, letting himself be dragged into the room by James where a bunch of kids with huge smiles on their faces were waiting. They all had a toy in hand and looked happier than ever. Besides, they got the chance to meet Captain America and that probably made things ten times better.

"This is probably the best day they've ever had," Aaliyah said, shaking her head, "The fact that you took the time to come down here? Giving these kids your time? They're never going to forget that."

Natasha smiled, "You're right, I'll never forget their bright and smiling faces. I'm grateful that we're able to do something like this."

And she was. There was no better feeling inside than the one she felt right now. She watched as Steve signed autographs, chatting with the kids, his eyes practically twinkling with mischievous laughter. He looked up to meet her gaze and when she saw that smile filled with so much love, she knew that if she ever had a next life; she'd want to be his wife all over again because she loved him so damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it x


End file.
